tocfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Neo of ZW/The war between Zeldapedia and Zelda Wiki
Zelda Wiki and Zeldapedia. Two very well respected sites with high quality information and a plethora of editors. How can two sites so alike be so different? This question is something I asked myself many times. It wasn't until recently that I found my answer. Zelda Wiki, my first wiki I ever joined, is a private wiki. We're community oriented with very lenient rules and practices. On Zelda Wiki, you're pretty much free to do as you please, provided you don't attack other people or vandalize pages. You can make any page you like under your user name (User:Neo/things_I_Like_to_eat would be allowed, even) provided it isn't harmful to anyone. Another thing I've noticed is that Zelda Wiki editors (myself included) like to merge articles. Yes, we prefer to have 2838 big articles rather than 31XX smaller ones. It's a key difference. Now, on to Zeldapedia. (NOTE! This is not meant to offend anyone in any way. I don't mean this in a way that will harm anyone's reputation. Please bear this in mind.) Zeldapedia staff appears to be very tired of the users. I believe that they've been vandalized very often, really. As a result, the staff is tired of dealing with people. This is due to the reknown of the wiki and the ability of unregistered contributors to edit. I feel sorry that they have to endure such pain, really. I wouldn't appreciate it if my wiki was vandalized all the time. Yeah, you can rollback articles and block the vandals, but it's a constant struggle. How much can one person take? This is why I support the auto-confirmed editing only feature. Zelda Wiki has it in place, which deters many vandals. However, Zeldapedia doesn't. I support the feature because I feel as though the vandalism is what caused the staff to become tired and angry. This makes them less friendly to people. If they had autoconfirmed protection, they wouldn't have the massive vandalism problem. This would lead to friendlier staff. I'm hoping that one day, Zeldapedia and Zelda Wiki will coexist peacefully. Perhaps they'll even become sister wikis. However, I doubt it will happen anytime soon. The Zeldapedia staff hate everything about Zelda Wiki and constantly accuse the editors of content theft. I cannot respect the fact that Zeldapedia editors steal from Zelda Wiki. I know for a fact, though, that not all Zelda Wiki editors are innocent. I'm sure we've had people steal content from Zeldapedia. I disapprove of these people even more than the Zeldapedians who steal, and think that they have no place on our wiki. However, I still wish that both sides would STOP FIGHTING ONE ANOTHER. It's childish to keep screaming at one another. What we need to do is put the past in the past, ignore the thefts from both wikis, and get on with our lives. I'd prefer it if we made some sort of treaty to end the fighting. I have actually concocted something that I feel will suit the interests of both sides. The Zelda Wiki-Zeldapedia Peace Treaty #No more fighting shall occur between wikis. All discussions should be kept calm. #Anyone caught vandalizing the other wiki shall receive a block on both wikis for a time decided upon by the staff of both sites. #Editing both wikis is encouraged, provided that the editors understand the rules of both sites and can separate their behaviors accordingly. #Past thefts shall be renounced as null and void, and new thefts will result in a block from both wikis. #Zeldapedia staff will have a say in the voting of new Zelda Wiki admins and vice versa. #Any admin who causes fighting or discord on either wiki shall immediately lose their user rights and receive a block. #Issues on one wiki shall be resolved on the other. For example, if Zeldapedia feels that Zelda Wiki has stolen from them, they shall ask a Zelda Wiki admin to come over to Zeldapedia to discuss it if they cannot do so off-wiki. #Both wikis shall give detailed information about the other with a full list of administrators to contact with any concerns. I may add to this later, but I feel that it is quite sufficient for now. Perhaps some will agree and some will not. I hope you're all at least trying to coexist peacefully. -Neo (T) ( ) (Home) 19:37, November 11, 2009 (UTC)